The Crack of Dawn
The Crack of Dawn is the 10th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. It introduced an assault team and have two teams throughout the game. Summary Sgt. Baker has lost a friend, but has gained an assault team. Baker must compose himself and lead them to St. Come... Objectives Clear the road to St. Come-du-Mont This morning, the 506th ordered a naval bombardment of St. Come. Dozens of German infantry will be moving South away from town. Transcript Baker's introduction I rested my head on my helmet for an hour and pretended I was asleep. I spent most of the night trying to figure out what I'd say to George's mom when I saw her again. He died a hero? He died for the man next to him? But he's gone, and I'll never see him again...I'll never see George again...Day three. Conflict Baker is dealing with the death of his close friend, Risner, the previous afternoon. Leggett, whom sympathizes Baker's state of affairs, spoke of his pity. Leggett: Hey Baker, sorry about your friend. Baker stared to the ground with grief and disbelief, knowing that his best friend will never be seen again, and then proceeds to walk off. he passes by Joe "Red" Hartsock who tells him that Sergeant "Mac" Hassey wants to talk to him. Hartsock: Hey Baker, Mac wanted to talk to you... sounded important. Heading over to Mac's location, Baker walks past Risner's body still ontop of the tank's turret. There, Desola, Allen and Garnett examines it. Allen picks up the death pistol from the ground where Risner dropped it. Garnett: Just a shitty deal. Desola: Well in war, everybody gets a shitty deal. Reaching "Mac", Baker is told he must take a farmhouse being used as a machine gun post by the Germans. Mac: Now, there's a farmhouse down this road a bit. An MG has been wreaking havoc on anyone who passes by. Baker, this is the first time I have left two teams under you. This is a lot to take in. While you're in combat, watch your flanks and make sure as hell the Krauts are being hit on theirs. Remember Baker, base of fire with one, flank with the other. Move Out. Moving down the road, a German mortar bombardment leaves a crater, and 2nd Squad is forced into a house. Remembered the Four Fs from training, Baker was able to keep his men alive as they moved through the backyard and keep moving on down the road. During their advance they found a dead paratrooper still hanging in the tree he landed in; another dead paratrooper is layed out on a nearby table, stabbed with a bayonet. Further mortar fire takes place, though this is quickly ended by a Naval bombardment from the English channel to soften up the German defences. Moving through the hedgerows, 2nd Squad finds the mortar position, and make sure to destroy an anti-aircraft gun with satchel charges. They reach the farmhouse and are immediately spotted by the machine gun team. Remembering the Four Fs, Baker has one fireteam suppress the unit, while the other charges at them. As they take over the farmhouse and its MG42, Baker mounts the turret, ready to repel the German counterattack down the road and through the hedgerows. With all the Germans dead, "Mac", Pfc. Legget and Pvt. Doe arrive. While the town of St. Come-du-Mont is just down the road, Hassey gives the platoon the order to rest for a few hours. Mac: Still alive huh. Glad to see it. St. Come-du-Mont is just down the road. We are going to sit tight here for a few hours. Check your equipment and make sure you have enough ammo. And Baker...eat something, you look like hell! Chapter ends. Characters * Staff Sergeant Gregory Hassay * Sergeant Matthew Baker (Playable) * Sergeant George Risner (mentioned in intrduction, corpse only) * Corporal Samuel Corrion (does not have scripted dialogue) * Corporal Joseph Hartsock * Corporal Thomas Mitchell (not named, corpse only) * Private First Class Kevin Leggett * Private First Class Harry Wheaton (cameo) * Private Larry Allen (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private Michael Desola * Private Richard Doe (does not speak) * Private Michael Garnett * Private James York (cameo) Weapons American Weapons * M1 Garand * M1A1 Thompson German Weapons * Kar 98k * MP 40 * MG 42 (Mounted) Teams Fire Team: * Cpl. Hartsock - B.A.R. M1918 * Pvt. Allen - M1 Garand * Pvt. Garnett - M1 Garand Assault Team: * Cpl. Corrion - M1A1 Thompson * Pvt. Desola - M1A1 Thompson Extras Brothers in Arms Production Team Brothers in Arms producers, directors Aerial Photos of Dead's Man Corner Crossroad Area Aerial Reconnaissance Photograph from May, 1944 details the causeway between St. Come-du-Mont (North) and Carentan (South). The dotted line outlines a likely path for Baker's squad moving North towards St. Come and pausing to destroy the MG-42 in the target farmhouse. The blue and green colored sections are set pieces from the game where combat occurs. These overlays help Gearbox recreate the terrain of 1944. The Brothers in Arms Screenplay The development of the characters and script of Brothers in Arms was a collaborative effort and an iterative process. Col. John Antal provided key information about the paratroopers of the 101st Airborne on D-Day. Organization, attitude, training and vocabulary were all relevant. Inspired by Col. Antal's real-life experiences with combat soldiers, the Brothers in Arms characters were further developed and revised by the Gearbox team. Mike Neumann championed the voice over technique to help articulate Baker's progress through the story. Baker (V.O.) There's something ultimately very empty about heroism in war. Last night I watched a man I'd known since high-school sacrifice himself in the most dire of circumstances for the smallest of results. He gave his life for the man next to him. There's something about your friend, your crew member, your brother. (a beat) To die for him isn't even a thought (a beat) It's like breath Mike worked with Col. Antal and director Randy Pitchford to evolve the script to a final draft. Many iterations and rewrites occurred. After the voices were cast, the production team had the difficult task of editing the recorded material to what is used in the game you are playing. The Brothers in Arms script include more than 20 characters and over 8,000 lines of dialogue - which is significantly more than most feature length movies. Dead's Man Corner Official After Action Reports A page from the official US Army After Action Reports in which Col. S.L.A. Marshall had hand drawn the small unit action at Dead Man's Corner. The fighting towards St. Come around the Dead's Man Corner crossroads was undertaken by mixed units drawn from several Regiments of the 101st AB. This is one of the pages that describes the battle at the crossroads and indicates how the place came to be known as "Dead Man's Corner." At the Crossroads, "D" had come as far as its understanding pf its mission made necessary. At that point, the lead tank was hit by a German rocket, the tank disabled, and some of the crew killed. For some days thereafter the wrecked tank stayed at the intersection, a dead man inside it. The place came to be known as "Dead Man's Corner," according to Sink. Gallery The Crack of Dawn PC LS.png|PC Loading Screen Difference in the PS2 version * Allen is part of Corrion's Assault Team. * Red is equipped with an M1 Garand * When Mac and Leggett walked off, he and Mac just talked off in the distance. * The two dead paratroopers are not present. * Desola only appeared the end of the chapter, he is also labelled as a part of an Assault Team albeit using an M1 Garand. ru:Алая_Заря Category:Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30 Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30